


of those that judge us

by amosanguis



Series: creature AUs [26]
Category: Common Law, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst and Humor, Author tweaks the werewolf mythos just a little (a lot), BAMF Wes, Cameo - Jake Jensen, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Kidnapping, Male-Female Friendship, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Talia Lives, Teen Wolf S3 Spoilers, Werewolf Reveal, Werewolf Wesley Mitchell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes is a werewolf Judge - a wolf who is a direct member of the King's pack, whose job it is to ensure that the wolves in his jurisdiction don't get out of line.  Wes hears about the Hale fire and rescues Talia, bringing her back with him to LA to live a new life as a member of his pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

-z-

 

Talia Hale leaned in close to the pups at her feet and she smiled secretively, then she lowered her voice and whispered the words her own mother had said to her:

“For this is how you will know the _King_ ,” she said, “his eyes’ll not flash red or gold or blue – instead they’ll shine with the silver of the moon.”

And as Derek and Cora and Peter and Laura all looked at her expectantly – she continued.

“And, this is how you will know the _Judges_ ,” she said, “since they are of the King’s Pack – it is a white wolf who will forgive or attack.”

 

-x-

 

“What color eyes do a Judge have?” Derek asked as Talia tucked him in – he flashed his own gold wolf eyes for emphasis.

“I’m not sure, Derek,” she said, “I’ve never met a Judge before.  But, since they’re so close to the King – I imagine that they have silver eyes just like Him.”

“That’s so cool,” the boy grinned.

“You know,” Talia said, “the Hale pack is descended from a Judge.”

“Really?!”

Talia laughed at the boy’s excitement as she lay down next to him and told him all about how, decades ago – a young human woman fell madly in love with a Judge.  The woman’s name was Roseanna Hale; the Judge, named Mary, bit Roseanna – so that they could be together for always.

“And they were happy,” Talia smiled softly, “they were so happy.  But Roseanna had always wanted to be a mother.  So, Mary went to another Judge – named Wesley – and asked for help.”

“You mean he asked Wesley to have sex with Roseanna?” Peter suddenly popped into the doorway.

Talia frowned in slight disapproval at the intrusion before she simply nodded and said, “Yes,” she turned back to Derek.  “But it was not an act of love, simply a favor – to put it rather crudely.  And then, nine months later – the first pup of the Hale pack was born.  Roseanna named her firstborn son Derek.”

Derek grinned widely at that.

“And then they lived happily ever after?” he asked.

“I wish it were so,” Talia said, “but it was not long after Roseanna’s son was married and his wife had had her own pup – that the pack was attacked by Hunters.  Mary and Roseanna fought side-by-side and Derek and his wife and newborn were able to escape.  But the battle cost Roseanna her life – her wounds were too deep, the wolf’s bane had reached her heart.  But Mary stayed with her until the end.

“With Roseanna gone, Mary could not continue living– so she went to the King and begged Him to take her life.  And, with a heavy heart – He did.”

“This is a terrible story!” Peter shouted.

“It is a _true_ story,” Talia retorted.  “After losing both Mary and Roseanna, Derek moved his family here, to where Beacon Hills would eventually rise, and he and his mate built this house.  And, as their family grew, he became a powerful and benevolent Alpha; taking in Omegas from other packs.

“And that’s why our family is as large as it is now – because Derek had never been able to turn away from a ‘wolf in need.  And, my son,” Talia pressed a kiss to her Derek’s forehead, “I pray that you will grow to be just like he was.  I pray that you will grow into a kind ‘wolf, who will never turn from another in need – be they werewolf or human.”

“I’ll be whatever you want me to be, momma,” Derek promised as he closed his eyes and snuggled up under Talia’s chin.

Talia simply smiled into Derek’s hair.

“How long do Judges live for?” Peter asks from the floor.

“Centuries,” Talia answers.

“So, do you think that that Judge – Wesley – is still alive somewhere?”

“I never thought of it; but yes, I imagine it’s possible.”

“I’m going to find him,” Derek murmurs sleepily.  “To thank him.”

 

-x-

 

Years later – Derek is standing in his family’s ashes as their screams echo in the woods around him.

And, amidst the smoke and blood, he forgets about the King and his Judges, about Roseanna and Mary and –

 

-x-

 

“Wes, man,” Phil looks Wes up and down.  “You’re still rockin’ that GQ style, dude!”

And it takes every ounce of Wes’s finely tuned self-control to not claw Phil’s larynx out of his throat.

“Phil,” Wes curbs his bloodlust and says through gritted teeth, “you’re still talking like.  _That._ ”

 

-z-

 

End. 


	2. Chapter 2

-z-

 

Talia’s body had burned down to almost nothing – she had died with the smoke thick in her throat as flames licked the muscle from her bones.

And then she woke up gasping, with her children’s screams echoing in her ears, and then there was a ‘wolf hovering close and she could smell the sweet-metal scent of _power_ that hung around him.

“Hello, Talia,” he smiles softly; his voice is soft and soothing and filled with regret.  “I’m so sorry about your family.”

And then the ‘wolf’s hands brushed against her cheek and then the screams were quieting and there was a darkness on the edge of her conscious that was nothing but _warmth_ and _comfort_.  And just as she was slipping under, she heard a whisper.

 ** _You’ll be staying with me_** , he says.  **_And there is no going back.  Your family is gone from you – you’re powerful so you will serve me.  You’ll pick a new name when you’re well._**

And, in the weeks to come, she would find that it was okay, that it was all going to be okay and she picks a new name – Jonelle.

 

-x-

 

Jonelle’s body took months to heal; her mind took years.  And throughout, she learned that the old, powerful ‘wolf who tended to her was named Wes – and he was a Judge.  And it was his blood that had saved her life.

She wonders if he’s the same Wesley named in the Hale Pack history books, but she never asks.  He gave her space and time – all the while making sure that she knew she would be starting a new life with him.

“You won’t be my mate,” Wes said seriously, “there’ll be nothing sexual about our relationship – you have power, and I am here to cultivate that.  And, in return, you’ll help me in maintaining a human persona.”

And Wes told her how he wanted to put her through medical school, how he wanted someone at the local precinct that would be competent – for he had spent a long time getting other ‘wolves into various positions that would not only improve the humans that surrounded them, but would also help him in his own work as a prosecution lawyer.

And as time passed, Talia became Jonelle; and Jonelle learned more and more about Wes and his life and, when he left the law firm he had loved so dearly for something that hadn’t even been his fault, she vowed to follow him until the end.

And she felt such love for him – nothing romantic – but still a pure love, it was a bright and shining loyalty that was only tempered and made stronger through time.

And, then Travis waltzed into the picture and she watched as the Judge slowly, ever so slowly fell for this beautiful human.

“You’re a puppy at heart, aren’t you?” she laughed quietly.

Wes glared but there was no heat behind it.

 

-x-

 

“Why do you spend so much time down in the morgue, dude?” Travis asks as he pokes his head through the door, eyes darting between Jonelle and Wes.  “You know it’s creepy, right?”

“I like the company down here,” Wes says, gesturing to Jonelle and winking flirtatiously.  She laughs because he’s been slipping out of the cold attitude he normally wears at work more often – she notices it only really happens when Travis is around.

“Dead people?” Travis automatically ducks as Jonelle throws a bottle of something at his head.

“You need something, Travis?” she asks when he straightens up again.

“Wes and I have a witness to interrogate,” Travis responds – she watches as he fights to refrain from sticking his tongue out at her.  It’s something of a game between them now, seeing which of them can occupy the most of Wes’s attention.

“Maybe that’s something you should lead with next time?” Wes snaps as he stands from his chair, pulling his suit coat around him and buttoning it.

Travis shrugs and watches as Wes brushes past him and as he closes the door behind him, he quickly sticks his tongue out at Jonelle.

She laughs and shakes her head and listens to the two of them bickering all the way down the hall, then she turns back to her paperwork.

 

-x-

 

“I’m going out of town for the weekend,” Wes says one morning over a body.

“Anywhere special?” Jonelle asks as she takes out a kidney, weighs it, and jots the number down.

“Beacon Hills.”

The silence hangs thick in the air and for a split second, Jonelle is Talia again and she’s terrified.  She wants to grab Wes by the lapels, ask him what was wrong with her pack, ask him why in the hell a _Judge_ was needed in Beacon Hills.

But then Talia recedes and she’s Jonelle again and she says nothing as she meets Wes’s assessing gaze.  Once he seems satisfied by her reaction, he continues.

“There’s an Alpha pack headed up that way,” he says, voice calm and almost bored.  “Jake wants me to get rid of them.”

Her breath hitches in her throat – an automatic reaction to hearing the King’s name.  Wes had told her that it wasn’t his real name, that Jake didn’t even remember what his real name was, or if he ever really had one.

“You think they’ll be any problem?” she asks – really asking if he’ll need back-up.

Wes’s eyes harden at the question, his anger starting to show as he looks down at the corpse, and his upper lip curls into a snarl.

“Alpha packs are simply filth,” he growls, low and dangerous and for the first time, Jonelle sees the first hints of just how truly terrifying Wes could be.  “Wolves who murder their own for power – it makes me fucking _sick_.  It’s one thing to do it if your Alpha’s a piece of shit, but to just--.”

He glances up at her and she sees that his eyes are blazing silver.  She suddenly remembers the rhymes she told her children and she wonders if they were true – if when Wes shifts his wolf is white.  She opens her mouth to ask, but Wes is already walking out of the morgue.

 

-x-

 

The entire time Wes is gone, Travis hovers around the morgue.

Talking to Jonelle and trying to figure out how she knows Wes, if they had ever been a thing, why did it seem like Wes was hiding something?

She answers his questions with vague truths and half-lies until she finally tires of him and kicks him out of her space, telling Travis not to come back unless he had a corpse with him.

 

-x-

 

When Wes comes back, he seems larger somehow.

Jonelle wants to ask after Derek, ask if he’s okay – if Laura is doing right by the pack, if Peter ever woke up.  But she can’t.  It’s not her life anymore and though it hurts, she grits her teeth against the pain and waits to see if Wes will volunteer the information.

A week goes by.

Wes comes down to the morgue and he leans over her table, makes sure she’s looking at him, and he says: “Why don’t you just ask?”

And her throat constricts and she opens her mouth to do just that, but her words are stuck in her throat.

“Okay,” and then Wes smiles and he pulls out his phone and after a few seconds of tapping away, he hands it to her.

And Jonelle nearly drops it.

It’s a photo of Derek; he’s arguing with a young boy and they’re standing next to a bright blue jeep.  She covers her mouth her hand and chokes back a sob.

“Keep scrolling.”

The next picture is Derek standing in front of the boy as Peter grins lasciviously in the boy’s direction.  There are pictures of more teenagers and when she sees Cora she falls to her knees and Wes is there, wrapping his arms around her.

Wes tells her about Derek’s rag-tag pack of teenagers, about what happened between Laura and Peter, between Peter and Derek.  He tells her what the Alphas took from Derek before Wes could get there – “They killed one and were about to kill another; I got there just in time.”

He tells her about the battle; about how _easy_ it was.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve had to fight,” he says, “decades, in fact.  I just got so used to flashing a bit of fang and everyone getting out of my way.  And while killing our own has never really appealed to me, killing an Alpha pack is different.  Wolves who only seek power without bettering those around them are worthless.  I was happy when I tore out their throats.”

Jonelle can only nod her head.  When she was younger, she had heard hushed stories about Alpha packs – her father had spat curses about them and refused to talk about it any further.  But she remembers his anger – righteous and raging – and she sees that reflected in Wes’s eyes.  So she points him to a distraction.

“You know, while you were gone, Travis would keep coming by,” she says nonchalantly.  “He kept asking after you.”

Wes snorts and shakes his head, a brief glance lets Jonelle know that he sees right through her ploy, but his smile says that he’ll go with it.  So he stands, pockets his phone, and heads towards the door.

“Do you think you’ll ever tell him?” she asks finally.  _About what you are?  What you’ve done?_

Wes stops at the door, stares out of the window before looking down to the floor.

He leaves without answering.

 

-x-

 

“What the hell did you do to this guy, Wes?” she asks as she looks at the body on her table.  Wes pokes at some jars on the shelf, Travis is still half out the door, talking to another detective.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Wes answers, all wide-eyed innocence, “this man was obviously attacked by a mountain lion or rabid coyote or something.”

“Or something,” she parrots back, she snaps her mouth closed when Travis finally joins them.

“This guy looks familiar,” he says, leaning in closer.  “Wes, isn’t this that child molester who tried to attack my niece?”

“Is it?” Wes leans in, feigns surprise.  “Well, look at that.  Guess he got what he deserved.  What do you think, Jonelle?  Mountain lion?”

“That or the big bad wolf,” Travis chuckles dryly and misses the look that passes between Jonelle and Wes.

 

-x-

 

Three days later, Jonelle walks into work and stops when she sees the flurry of activity and chaos that has befallen the precinct.  She immediately goes to Wes’s desk to find out if he knows anything.

“You’re gonna want to stay back,” Captain Sutton touches her arm to get her attention.

She looks down at him before turning back to where Wes was sitting.

 “What’s going on?” she asks Sutton. Even from a few feet away she could smell his rage, could see how he was quivering, could hear the deep rumble in his chest that only ‘wolves would be able to hear.

“Travis was kidnapped,” Sutton said, “the kidnappers just sent one of his fingers to Wes.”

She doesn’t hear the rest because suddenly she’s running to Wes and she’s grabbing him – because she will always be a mother, and Wes may be hundreds of years old, but she knows that he needs the scent of someone familiar so pulls him in close – and for a second she thinks he’s going to tear her throat out.  Instead he lets her hold him – he’s still shaking and she watches as he wars with himself to do this the human way – with the law and without fangs, or do this _his_ way – to tear LA apart.

She decides for him.

Jonelle pulls away, pointedly doesn’t look in the direction the scent of blood is coming from, and she grabs Wes’s head between both of her hands and she whispers low and dark: “What are your orders?”

And Wes’s eyes flash at that and he’s snapped from his rage and he’s looking at her.

“It’s time to go,” there’s a snarl in his words and Sutton must have been close enough to hear it – that or he saw how Wes’s eyes were sparking and crackling between blue and silver – because he doesn’t stop Wes, and pointedly looks in the opposite direction as they leave the building.

 

-x-

 

They go to the edge of the city and Wes howls – long and deep, calling all LA ‘wolves to him.  The howl pulls at Jonelle’s bones, at her ‘wolf, and she whimpers at the sheer force of it.  Any ‘wolf who heard him wouldn’t have been able to physically refuse the call.

And so they come – in twos and threes, and sometimes as entire families.  And Wes passes out articles of Travis’s clothing and then sends them into different parts of the city. 

Then he and Jonelle go to the center of the city to a rooftop, and they wait.

They don’t have to wait long.

 

-x-

 

Wes sends the ‘wolf who finds Travis’s location away, sends out a mass text to the others to stop their searching – they’re done and they have his thanks.

“Are you ready?” he asks as he pockets his phone, takes off his suit jacket and throws it into the car.  He rolls up his sleeves and unsheathes his claws.

Jonelle smiles a dangerous smile and flexes her fingers.

“Go around to the back,” Wes orders, “I’m flushing them out.  Take them out as a wolf – don’t let them see your face.  Maim, don’t kill, don’t bite.”

Jonelle nods before she strips her shirt off over her head and shifts, now wearing only her black wolf fur.  And then she’s off.

She hears Wes howl again – it’s a warning to all ‘wolves to stay away, it’s a promise to the humans inside the warehouse that things are about to get nasty.

And then she listens as he storms inside – and then there’s nothing but Wes’s roars and the humans’ screams and the quick reports of gunfire.  The smarter humans begin to stream from the backdoor.  She makes quick work of them by slashing at Achilles’s tendons and dragging them to the center of the barren parking lot, where she could watch for any of them trying to get away.

Then a sudden quiet falls around them.  Even the fallen members of the gang have stopped struggling to get away from Jonelle as they look around.  And then Wes comes out of the warehouse, carrying Travis in his arms.

 

-x-

 

Wes makes one call to Sutton, tells him where they are and to bring several ambulances.  Travis wakes up in the backseat of Wes’s car just as Sutton hangs up.

“Travis—” Wes reaches out but Travis is suddenly jumping out of the car and he grabs Wes by the back of his neck and pulls him in for a long-slow kiss.  Wes grunts in reply and flounders for half-a-second before he wraps his arms around Travis’s waist and brings him in closer.

“I knew there was something weird about you,” Travis grins when he pulls away.  Then he sees Jonelle and slaps his forehead, “Figures you’d be a fucking werewolf, too.”

She shrugs her shoulders with a small laugh.

 

-x-

 

Wes tells her later about how he had managed to reign in his wolf-features before Travis saw him.  He had promised Travis that he would never do anything to hurt him and asked: _You believe me, right?  Travis – no matter what you’re about to see, I would never do anything to hurt you, okay?_ And then the man who had arranged the whole thing ((he had turned out to be Hunter who hired a street gang to take Travis)) came in and fired three quick shots, each bullet filled with wolf’s bane.

“Wolf’s bane doesn’t do anything to me, though,” Wes says with a wave of his hand.  He’s sitting at his desk now, sipping coffee, Jonelle has a chair pulled up as she looks between him and Travis.  “I can’t believe that asshole underestimated me, I’m a _Judge_ – not some ragged Omega,” he’s pouting now and it makes Jonelle roll her eyes.

Travis just looks between the two of them, waiting for someone to explain any of what Wes had just said.  Jonelle eventually does – she explains the hierarchy, about the King and the Judges, about Alphas and Betas and Omegas.  Then she smiles and her eyes flick over to Wes briefly before going back to Travis, and she leans forward.

“There’s a rhyme I used to tell my children – ‘for this is how you will know the _King’_ ,” she said, “‘his eyes’ll not flash red or gold or blue – instead they’ll shine with the silver of the moon’.”

Wes actually through is head back and laughed.

“And, this is how you will know the _Judges_ ,” Jonelle continued, “since they are of the King’s Pack – it is a white wolf who will forgive or attack.”

“Dude, you have your own nursery rhymes?” Travis was pouting as he glared at Wes.

“I’ve been meaning to ask,” Jonelle settled back into her seat, “when you shift – are you really a white wolf?”

“Yeah,” Wes nodded, “and, fun fact – my wolf gets a little bigger every year.  When I was first turned I was a little larger than a regular wolf.  Now, I’m about the size of a grizzly.”

“How large is the King’s wolf?” Jonelle couldn’t help but asking.

“I don’t know,” Wes said with a shrug, “Jake’s got enough magic that he can control how big he wants to be.  Last time I saw him he was playing at being a puppy.  The guy is actually ridiculous, Jonelle, and you’d never know he was one of the oldest creatures on the planet,” Wes furrowed his brows.  “I think he’s playing in the Army right now – perfecting the art of hacking and using it for their special forces or something.”

“Why?” Jonelle asked.  “Why would he put himself in the position where others were in charge of him?”

“Jake never lets his pride get the better of him,” Wes says, “he uses the military specifically to stay up to date with technology.  Computers especially are his favorite thing that humans have come up with.  He thinks they’re adorable.”

“What is adorable about a computer?” Travis asks.

“I don’t know,” Wes shrugged his shoulders, “I stopped listening.”

 

-x-

 

 _One year later_.

 

“Can I help you find someone?” Travis asks a lost looking teenager.  The kid had stepped into the bullpen and was obviously looking for someone.

“Yeah,” the kid says, eyes sweeping the desks one more time before turning to Travis, “I’m looking for Wes Mitchell – do you know him?”

“Yeah, I know him,” Travis waves the kid in and sits him down next to his and Wes’s desks.  He picks up the phone to dial down to the morgue.  “What’s your name, kid?” he asks as the phone rings.

“Stiles, Stiles Stilinski.”

 

-z-

 

 


End file.
